Prophet of Truth
The High Prophet of Truth was the leader of three Hierarchs that lead the Covenant High Council. Since the Prophets of Mercy and Regret's death, he became the de facto leader of the entire Covenant. Biography Twenty Third Age of Doubt During the Age of Doubt 2524 by the UNSC calender, the Prophet of Truth was widely known as the Minister of Fortitude. He had gained his standing during a stint as junior staffer in the Ministry of Concert. At that time, he unearthed a conspiracy by several Kig-Yar ship captains to poison several recreational narcotics often enjoyed by Unggoy, rendering them infertile and serving as petty revenge for the displacement of Kig-Yar nests caused by a recent Unggoy overpopulation. Despite the Prophet's warnings, the matter was ignored and soon escalated into a bloody skirmish known as the Grunt Rebellion. Truth found himself involved in a conspiracy when the Vice Minister of Tranquility, later known as the Prophet of Regret, informed him of the massive amounts of "Forerunner artifacts" a Luminary had discovered on the planet Harvest. Truth planned to use these artifacts to spring himself into a position of high power, as a Hierarch of the Covenant. This marked the first alliance between the Prophets and the Jiralhanae, as Regret wisely decided to use them to retrieve these artifacts, rather than upset the fine balance of power by allowing Sangheili to gain the treasures. In order to push the three current Hierarchs, Tolerance, Obligation and Restraint, from their positions Truth utilized blackmail against the third Prophet, Restraint. Regret had shown himself as a sympathizer for those blacklisted from reproducing due to inborn genes, after being urged to do so by Truth who was aware that Restraint had illegitimately fathered a child. The Prophet of Restraint offered Regret a high position if he would adopt the children, but the scheming Prophets instead used this to their advantage, forcing the Prophet to step down or have his scandalous affair made public. Before their coup, the Prophets visited an "Oracle" within the Forerunner Dreadnought, an ancient AI known as Mendicant Bias that had stored itself in the ship and had not spoken for several hundred years. When the Luminations of Harvest were inputted into its matrix, it suddenly came to light and revealed the symbols had been misinterpreted-that humans stood as equals to the Forerunner, and the Covenant had been mistaken in their beliefs. As it tried to launch the Dreadnought from High Charity, the Prophets along with the Philologist, leader of the ascetic priests and later the Prophet of Mercy, disconnected the Oracle from the ship and decided that the humans must be eradicated once and for all, before any of the Covenant could learn of this and shatter. He chose the name "Truth" as a reminder to himself of the lies he would have to tell to prevent the Covenant from fragmenting as it would 27 years later.Halo: Contact Harvest The three Prophets succesfully implemented their plan and became the new rulers of the Covenant until the Ninth Age of Reclamation. The Reach Campaign and The Arbiter The Prophet of Truth became the deciding factor in all issues for the three prophets, representing an inequality in power that put him at the top of the other two. 'Heretic,The Arbiter' Truth was the first Prophet ever mentioned by name, at the end of Halo: First Strike. He waited in High Charity on the Step of Silence for Tartarus to arrive, with what remained of an ancient Forerunner Crystal that could manipulate time and space. He ordered the reward and silence of the remaining survivors from Operation: FIRST STRIKE. The Heretics Truth was first seen in Halo 2, during the trial of the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. With a nod, he ignored the requests of Regret and the council to execute the Commander, and instead chose to make him an Arbiter. He then sent his new Arbiter against the Heretic rebellion forming on the nearby Gas Mine. The Great Journey Punishing Regret "Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant, threatened our grand design." —Truth in a letter to Regret While on Installation 05, Regret transmitted an apology to Truth, apologizing for his reckless attack on Earth. Truth responded angrily, saying that it was only Mercy who had stopped Truth from publicly condemning Regret. Nevertheless, High Charity and its fleet rushed to Installation 05 and released a fleet of Phantom dropships full of forces to save Regret from the humans who had overwhelmed Regret's own army. His sermons were interrupted when the Chief burst in, and managed to attack and kill him. The rescue Phantoms were called back by Truth, and instead had a Covenant Cruiser decimate the ancient building with its weapons. It is likely that Truth allowed Regret to be killed as part of his plan to remove the Sangheili from power, as Rtas 'Vadum remarks they had called back his ships before the Prophet had been killed. Locating the Sacred Icon After Regret was killed by the Master Chief, Truth began replacing the Elites with the Brutes as the Prophets' protectors. This ultimately led to the start of the Covenant Civil War. Shortly thereafter, while Truth was addressing the Covenant about the Flood, The Index and The Great Journey, Spartan 117 was teleported into his chamber and pursued as he tried to escape to the Forerunner Dreadnought. Schism As the two remaining Prophets and their human captives tried to escape, a mass of Flood infection forms attacked and killed the Prophet of Mercy. Truth sent Tartarus on to Installation 05 to activate the rings while he escaped into the Forerunner Dreadnought. When the Master Chief questioned a dying Mercy, he told the Spartan that the Prophet was going to Earth, "to finish what we started". This implies that Truth might have been trying to activate The Ark or to exterminate all humans. Assault on Earth After the assault on his Dreadnought by Spartan 117, Truth managed to break through the human fleet and land his ship on the newly unearthed device beneath the sands of Africa. He successfully activated this, opening a portal to the Ark. After traveling into this portal and traveling to an activation room on the installation, he shielded himself from attack and captured Sergeant Johnson to activate the rings for him. Despite his efforts, the UNSC and Elite forces broke through, as well as the newly Flood-controlled High Charity. Activating The Ark As the High Prophet tried to force Johnson to activate the ring, Commander Miranda Keyes crashed into the Control Room and found herself surrounded by his Brute guards. She attempted to kill both herself and the Sergeant before either could be forced to activate the installations, but Truth managed to down her himself with a Brute Spiker. As he began to activate the system, the Master Chief and the Arbiter found themselves allied with the Flood in an attempt to kill him. After his guards were killed, Truth found himself being overtaken by the Flood's infection. The Arbiter warned Gravemind to not infect the Prophet, desiring to take out his revenge on the Prophet before his conscious was expunged. Truth in his last moments still found himself deluded, believing he would transcend as a God. Before his very last words, the Arbiter held him up by his throat so he could watch the Demon halt all of his plans by shutting down the Ark. He spoke his last words, referring to himself as the voice of the Covenant, before being run through by the Arbiter's Energy Sword. With his death, the Covenant collapsed, finally bringing the Human-Covenant War to an end. Personality Seeing that during the Arbiter's trial he expressed little emotion whatsoever despite the fact that Halo was destroyed, it would seem like Truth has a very calm and stoic nature. However, he is quick to become impatient and angsty towards those, like his fellow Hierarch Regret, who do something foolish or reckless. An example of this is when Truth sends a transmission to Regret scolding him on how rash he was to attack the humans' homeworld. However, the reason he is harsh on him is probably because he worries that Regret will end up dead or worse according to a letter he wrote to Mercy saying that he is "perhaps worrying too much". After arriving on Earth, Truth appears noticeably more aggressive and impatient, possibly having grown more annoyed by the "Demon" and the Humans interfering in his plans. Interestingly, contrary to his name, Truth is very deceptive, often lying to accomplish his goals, such as saying that the Brutes found the Sacred Icon instead of the Arbiter, who truly discovered it. Another example is the fact that he stated that the Prophet of Mercy was by his side in the level "High Charity", when in fact, Mercy died in a totally preventable attack by the Flood. Truth denied him help, stating that "the Great Journey waits for no one". and Kig-Yar attentively watch Truth's broadcast.]] Another interesting thing to note is that throughout Halo 3 (and parts of Halo 2), Truth exhibits many psychopathic traits and even shows a slight sadistic side. It would seem that he loses his cool, calm behavior when face-to-face with a formidble enemy, such as the Arbiter or the Chief. He is most likely insane considering how fanatical he is and he is manipulative as well as charismatic. He employed into play the Covenant Civil War, along with Mercy's and Regret's easily preventable deaths. Motives ]] The motives for Truth's actions have been called into question as one of the biggest mysteries of the Halo universe. His choices in allowing both Mercy and Regret to die seem to suggest that he wants supreme power over the entire Covenant, yet he already seems to possess a high amount of power over the other hierarchs. After the death of the Prophet of Regret the Prophet of Truth charged the Elites with no longer being able to guarantee their safety, and despite arguments that they could have stopped Spartan 117 if they had not been withdrawn due to his order, the Prophet began to set in motion a plan that seemed almost preconceived, the shifting of power within the Covenant that elevated the Brutes into the former Elite position of protector. Although the Prophet has questioned and learned from 343 Guilty Spark, it is not truly known if he believes in and desires to transcend on the "Great Journey". As the Minister of Fortitude he learned from the AI stationed on the Forerunner Dreadnought, Mendicant Bias, that the humans were the true heirs of the Forerunner. Despite this knowledge, he had the AI's connections to the Dreadnaught severed as much as possible and initiated the bloodbath that would become the Human-Covenant War. Although it is only speculation, it seems likely that Truth always intended to journey to the Ark, explaining why he was so eager to allow both Regret and Mercy to perish, clearing his path. He may have sought to activate the rings while safe in the Ark to clear all of his nemesis, both Elites and Humans alike. This theory is supported by the fact that on the Halo 3 level, The Ark, in which he states that all the Covenant races will be saved from the rings, which also may lead to the fact that he told the Covenant the truth and what power the whole empire would wield during the beginning of the Covenant Civil War. Truth's animosity towards the Elites may stem toward the fact that both races competed in a bloody war many decades before the forming of the Covenant, forcing a resignation for the race in Truth. Although a description for the Prophet describes him as "Deluded, possibly insane" as well as a true believer, it is noted that he has always been far less ascetic in his views, accepting the dogma but not acting in reverence toward it. Evidence for Truth's knowledge of the Rings exists in his confidential conversation with Sergeant Avery Johnson, where he tells the Sergeant that the secret of humanity's Forerunner inheritance will "Die with all the rest." He still strives to become "A God", but it is possible that the power he would gain from wiping out every contending race would garner him the kind of "Godliness" he imagines. Quotes Halo 2 *"One? Are you sure?" - To the Supreme Commander of Fleet of Particular Justice, later Arbiter, on level The Heretic. *"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood. But this Demon, this Master Chief... - To the Supreme Commander. *"You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you lead your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo ... was a colossal failure." - To the Supreme Commander. *"No! You will not." - To the Supreme Commander, who said he will continue his campaign against the humans. *"Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet. And you shall be left behind." - To the Supreme Commander leaving the Council's Chamber. *"You may leave, Tartarus." - To Tartarus, who brought punished Supreme Commander to Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"And take your Brutes with you." - When Tartarus shows his surprised. *"The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But, ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me." - To the Supreme Commander in level The Arbiter. *"Indeed. Do you know where we are?" - To the Supreme Commander, in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"Quite so. Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter, from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis." *"Halo's destruction was your error and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was... overzealous. We know you are no heretic. This is the true face of heresy, one who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council. - To the Supreme Commander, showing him the hologram of Sesa 'Refumee. *"This heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced." *"Not as you are, no. But become the Arbiter ... And you shall be set loose against this heresy, with our blessing." - To the Supreme Commander, offering him to become the Arbiter and wipe out his shame in honorable death. *"A Hierarch is dead, Commander." - To Rtas 'Vadum, who's outraged that the Guards were changed. *"Are you questioning my decision?" - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety." - Silencing Rtas 'Vadum. *"Politics ... How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign, quit the High Council, because of this exchange of hats?" - To the Arbiter, who entered a chamber. *"These are trying times ... for all of us." - Explaining his decision to the Arbiter. *"Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." - Showing the Arbiter Delta Halo. *"How to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it." - To the Arbiter. *"You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise." *"And begin the Great Journey." - In response of Mercy's words. *"We are, all of us, gravely concerned." - In the beginning of the level Gravemind. *"The release of the parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But, there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice. A moment that all the Covenant should savor. For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh, and nothing, not even the Flood, can stop it." - In the beginning of the level Gravemind. *"Kill the Demon!" - Shortly after the Master Chief appeared in the Council's Chamber. *"Fear not, my brothers! The Sacred Icon is secure. It was Tartarus and his Brutes who took the Icon from the Flood, and for that they have our thanks." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity, level Gravemind. *"The Elites have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have put all our lives at risk. Let no warrior forget his oath, 'Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"Creatures of the Covenant! The path is broad, and we shall walk it side by side." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"Be glad! A reward for all your toil and all your sacrifices in the year at hand." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"At this moment, the Council is gathered on Halo, to see the Icon secured." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now?" - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"I have listened to the Oracle, and confirmed our deepest hope. The Great Journey begins with Halo." - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"Who would doubt the Prophets? What have they foretold that has not come to pass?" - Over the loudspeakers in High Charity. *"The hopes of all the Covenant rest on your shoulders, Chieftain." - To Tartarus, near the end of the level Gravemind. *"Let him be. The Great Journey waits for no one, brother. Not even you." - To Tartarus, later to the Prophet of Mercy. *"Shall we let the Flood consume our holy city? Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives? No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood too shall fail." - Over the loudspeakers in infected High Charity. *"The parasite did not defeat the Forerunners... and it shall not defeat us." - Over the loudspeakers. *"Whosoever is gripped by fear, take heed. I am the Prophet of Truth. ...And I am not afraid. Noble Mercy is here at my side. His wise counsel ever in my ears." - Over the loudspeakers. *"This crisis will not be the end of us. It is but one last hurdle before the Journey and salvation!" - Over the loudspeakers. *"Now is the time of our unworlding, a moment we shall all become... as gods." - Over the loudspeakers. *"If you will falter, know this... one final effort is all that remains." - The last sentence over loudspeakers in infected High Charity. Halo 3 *"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking...what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No! Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I am their instrument!" - On the screens in Crow's Nest. *"Have you discovered how they plan to stop me?" - Commucating with Brute Chieftain over the Ops Center. *"Find out what I need to know, or your place on the path is forfeit. Tell me you understand!" - Commucating with Brute Chieftain over the Ops Center. *"Take heart, my brothers! Only our enemies should fear this raging storm." - Holographic pedestal in The Storm level. *"Darkened Skies And Lashing Fire are all that remains for them when we the worthy have passed to the beyond." - Holographic pedestal in The Storm level. *"My Dreadnaught can not rise. Even now it is engaged; turn death into war for this new world. Do not relent until the heretic ships are smashed!" - Holographic pedestal in level The Ark. *"I opened the portal to this safe haven from Halo's fire, hoping that more of our Covenant may join us. But nay, save for a rabble of Heretics and their Demon allies, we are all that remains on this new world." - COM, heard in the Scarab control room, level The Ark. *"My faithful... stand firm..." - On level The Covenant. *"Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path! In a moment I will light the rings and all who believe... shall be saved." - Speech seen in the screen, on level The Covenant. *"Stop, you imbecile! He wants you to kill him. I would prefer that you did not." - To Brute Chieftain punching Johnson. *"I admit: I need your help. But that secret dies with all the rest." - To Johnson, near the Ark's console. *"You delay the inevitable. One of you will light the rings." - To Miranda Keyes and Johnson. *"You cannot hope to kill them all!" - To Miranda Keyes, about Brutes assiting Truth. *"Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion...steeled themselves for what needed to be done." - To Johnson, after Miranda's death. *"I see now why they left you behind. You were weak - and gods must be strong!" - Forcing Johnson to fire Halo rings from the Ark's console. *"How could I have known the Parasite would follow?! Undoubtedly this is the Heretics' doing! A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" - Truth's hologram, level The Covenant. *"So far are we along the path, that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their feet. Know this my brothers. They may foul the way with their charred and broken bones, but they will not stop the Journey." - Truth's hologram on level The Covenant. *"Can you see, Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand!" - To the Arbiter coming to him. *"Your kind never believed in the promise of the Sacred Rings." - To the Arbiter. *"My feet tread the path; I shall become a god!" *"I... am... Truth! The voice of the Covenant!" - Just before being killed by the Arbiter; level The Covenant. Trivia *The Prophet of Truth is voiced by Michael Wincott in Halo 2 and by Terence Stamp in Halo 3. *Even though Truth's crown falls off right before the Arbiter stabs him, it will still be on the head of Truth's corpse after the cutscene. *After The Arbiter stabs Truth and the flood turns on you, if you go up to the platform he was on and teabag Truth perfectly 3-5 times, he will fall through the platform floor. *Like other Prophets, his title is ironic. For "truth" it is that he lied constantly, the Human-Covenant War was started directly due to one of his lies, or that he knew the truth about Halo but continued on with the Great Journey. *Like the Prophet of Regret, the Gravemind speaks through the Prophet of Truth *The Prophet of Truth is the only prophet who refered John 117 as Master Chief. *In the Art of Halo he is shown wearing the Prophet of Mercy's crown. *Holograms of Truth will occasionally flash to true colour, rather than all turquoise like normal holograms. *Truth has one of the three remaining shards of the Forerunner Slipspace crystal and it may have been used when he escapes High Charity to earth in the Dreadnaught. * In the book Contact Harvest, Truth knew that the humans were the inheritors of all the Forerunners left behind. This was stated by the monitor Truth had captured. *He is the most known prophet References Related Links *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret Category:The Covenant Truth